Infectious diseases can be spread by shoe traffic and the handling of footwear. One study found that up to about 421,000 units of bacteria may reside on the outside of a shoe. Some of the bacteria found are known for causing intestinal and bloodstream infections, bacterial meningitis and pneumonia. The spread of infectious diseases is highlighted in situations where one moves from one location that houses these bacteria, to another location with organisms that are susceptible to these bacteria. For example, visitors to livestock and agricultural facilities can transmit diseases to the vulnerable livestock and agriculture. Similar risks exist because of shoe traffic to and from medical facilities, residential homes, day cares, schools, and vehicles, particularly vehicles that travel internationally, such as airplanes and cruise and cargo ships.
As a solution to this problem, the prior art teaches the use of mats, liquid cleaners and disinfectants, spray-on disinfectants, and the use of pressurized water. These devices all teach cleaning and/or disinfecting of footwear by a single cleaning or disinfecting means. The prior art does not teach a multi-functioning device capable of thoroughly cleaning the footwear by using a combination of cleaning techniques.